Nate's Adventures
Nate's Adventures are located in optional areas visible on the map. To unlock these quests, talk to the the Town Crier in The Commons. Nate's Forest Adventure - Through The Fire And Flames Location: The Picnic Grounds Prerequisite: Be able to access the 5th puzzle field of The Shady Forest 250 4 |name3=1. It Pays to be Prepared |type3=child |desc3=Gather Water Buckets from the bushes in The Picnic Grounds area to help Nate put out the fire. |task3=Collect 9 Water Buckets from Bushes |reward3=50 |name4=2. It Pays to be Prepared and Organized |type4=child |desc4=Gather Water Buckets from the bushes in The Picnic Grounds area to help Nate put out the fire. |task4=Collect 11 Water Buckets from Bushes |reward4=50 |name5=3. Feel the Burn |type5=child |desc5=Gather the jogger's Water Bottles from the bushes in The Picnic Grounds area to help Nate put out the fire. |task5=Collect 13 Water Bottles from bushes |reward5=50 |name6=4. Backdraft |type6=child |desc6=Gather Fire Extinguishers from the bushes in the Picnic Grounds area to help Nate put out the fire. |task6=Collect 15 Fire Extinguishers from bushes |reward6=50 |name7=5. Do you Feel Lucky, Nate? |type7=child |desc7=Gather Super Soakers from the bushes in the Picnic Grounds area to help Nate put out the fire. |task7=Collect 17 Super Soakers from bushes |reward7=50 |name8=6. 19 Pink Water Balloons |type8=child |desc8=Gather Water Balloons from the bushes in the Picnic Grounds area to help Nate put out the fire. |task8=Collect 19 Water Balloons from bushes |reward8=50 |name9=7. Fire on the Rocks |type9=child |desc9=Gather Ice Cubes from the bushes in the Picnic Grounds area to help Nate put out the fire. |task9=Collect 25 Ice Cubes from Bushes |reward9=50 }} Nate's Mountain Adventure - Treasure Island Location: The Old Mountain Prerequisite: Complete Nate's Forest Adventure, be able to access 3rd puzzle field of The Windy Crest 4 |name3=1. Some Assembly required |type3=child |desc3=Help Nate find the Map Scraps. |task3=Find 12 Map Scraps |reward3=50 |name4=2.Bushwhacker Nightclub |type4=child |desc4=Help Nate find his Black Lights. |task4=Find 14 Black Lights |reward4=50 |name5=3. Off The Grid |type5=child |desc5=Help Nate find the Solar Panels. |task5=Find 16 Solar Panels |reward5=50 |name6=4. Black Gold Dust |type6=child |desc6=Help Nate find his Powder Vials. |task6=Find 18 Powder Vials |reward6=50 |name7=5. Wind Whackers |type7=child |desc7=Help Nate find the Decoder Rings. |task7=Find 20 Decoder Rings |reward7=50 |name8=6. Mirror, Mirror, in the Bush |type8=child |desc8=Help Nate find the Mirrors. |task8=Find 22 Mirrors |reward8=50 |name9=7. The Key to Success |type9=child |desc9=Help Nate find the Key to the Mini Chest. |task9=Find 24 Keys |reward9=50 }} Nate's Desert Adventure - The Desert Treasure Location: The Desert Temple Ruins Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Mountain Adventure, Solve the 2nd puzzle in the 1st field in The Dusty Loop, Talk to the Town Crier in The Commons 250 4 |name3=1. Field One, Puzzle One |type3=child |desc3=Solve the 25 piece puzzle by whacking tier 5 bushes. |task3=Solve the puzzle. |reward3=Door Lever |name4=2. Field One, Puzzle Two |type4=child |desc4=Solve the 25 piece puzzle by whacking tier 5 bushes. |task4=Solve the puzzle. |reward4=Ladder |name5=3. Field Two, Puzzle One |type5=child |desc5=Solve the 25 piece puzzle by whacking tier 5 & 6 bushes. |task5=Solve the puzzle. |reward5=Paired Lever |name6=4. Field Three, Puzzle One |type6=child |desc6=Solve the 25 piece puzzle by whacking tier 5 & 6 bushes. |task6=Solve the puzzle. |reward6=Saw Lever |name7=5. Field Three, Puzzle Two |type7=child |desc7=Solve the 25 piece puzzle by whacking tier 5 & 6 bushes. |task7=Solve the puzzle. |reward7=Wood Plank }} Nate's Evergreen Adventure - The Evergreen Treasure Location: The Dense Forest Prerequisite: Complete Nate's Desert Adventure; Be able to access The Swamp Wall 250 |name3=1. Jewels, not gems |type3=child |desc3=Collect 20 Red Jewels from the fields in The Dense Forest, then use them on the squirrel statue. |task3=Find 20 Red Jewels |reward3=50 |name4=2. Another set of Jewels |type4=child |desc4=Collect 25 Blue Jewels from the fields in The Dense Forest, then use them on the bird statue. |task4=Find 25 Blue Jewels |reward4=50 |name5=3. Give Jewels, Get Treasure |type5=child |desc5=Collect 30 Yellow Jewels from the fields in The Dense Forest, then use them on the bee statue. |task5=Find 30 Yellow Jewels |reward5=50 }} Nate's Swamp Adventure - The Nate-ure of Things Location: The Witch Doctor's Retreat Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Evergreen Adventure; Be able to access The Deep Swamp |name3=1. Artificial Kiss |type3=child |desc3=Gather Prince-Lip Flowers and a Mistle-Toad to fix Nate. Prince-Lip Flowers grow in the muddy field in The Witch Doctor's Retreat. A Mistle-Toad can be revealed by completing the puzzle in that field. |task3=Find 20 Prince-Lip Flowers in the muddy field. Find a Mistle-Toad in the muddy field. |reward3=50 |name4=2. Fix the Nater, He's a Gater |type4=child |desc4=Gather Spark Root and a Sand Paper Lily to fix Nate. Spark Roots grow in the wet field in The Witch Doctor's Retreat. A Sand Paper Lily is revealed by completing the puzzle in that field |task4=Find 35 Spark Roots in the wet field. Find a Sand Paper Lily in the wet field. |reward4=50 |name5=3. That's Not Fawny |type5=child |desc5=Gather Wax Leaf and a piece of Ram Rod Wood to fix Nate. Wax Leaves grow in the hills in The Witch Doctor's Retreat. Ram Rod Wood can be revealed by completing the puzzle in that field |task5=Find 25 Wax Leaves in the hilly field. Find Ram Rod Wood in the hilly field. |reward5=50 |name6=4. How to Bee Human |type6=child |desc6=Gather Honey Suckles to fix Nate. Honey Suckles grow in the wet field in The Witch Doctor's Retreat. |task6=Find 30 Honey Suckles in the wet field. |reward6=50 |name7=5. The Anti-Bear Hug |type7=child |desc7=Gather Cotton Thistle to fix Nate. Cotton Thistle can be found on the hilly field in The Witch Doctor's Retreat |task7=Find 40 Cotton Thistles |reward7=50 |name8=6. Decursing the Sword |type8=child |desc8=Gather Mud Leeches to decurse the sword. Mud Leeches can be found in the muddy field in The Witch Doctor's Retreat. |task8=Find 60 Mud Leeches |reward8=50 }} Nate's Icy Adventure - In the Halls of the Ice Wizard Location: The Ice Cave Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Swamp Adventure and finish all quests in The Mountain Peak |name3=1. Unfreeze Nate |type3=child |desc3=Complete Field 1, Puzzle 1 to find a way to thaw Nate from the Ice Wizard's spell |task3=Complete Puzzle |reward3=50 |name4=2. Cross the Slippery Ice |type4=child |desc4=Complete Field 1, Puzzle 2 to find a way to cross the slippery ice that bars your way |task4=Complete Puzzle |reward4=50 |name5=3. Distract the Ice King |type5=child |desc5=Complete Field 2, Puzzle 1 to find a way to distract the Ice Wizard so you can find a way through |task5=Complete Puzzle |reward5=50 |name6=4. Cross the Slippery Ice 2 |type6=child |desc6=Complete Field 2, Puzzle 2 to find a way to pass the second slippery ice zone that bars your way |task6=Complete Puzzle |reward6=50 |name7=5. Continue |type7=child |desc7=Complete the two puzzles of Field 3 to find a way to pass the 3rd and 4th slippery ice zones |task7=Complete Puzzles |reward7=50 }} Note: If you have difficulty navigating the ice puzzles, a complete slide map is available on the The Ice Cave page. Nate's Mausoleum Adventure - Loot the Tomb Location: The Dusky Woods Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Icy Adventure and reach Port Black Wood 500 |name3=1. Going In with a Bang |type3=child |desc3=Bring Dynamite to Nate to get into the Mausoleum - one way or another. |task3=Find 40 sticks of Dynamite |reward3=50 |name4=2. Jonesing for Supplies |type4=child |desc4=The clothes make the man, so go find some looting supplies for you and Nate! |task4=Find 24 Adventuring Supplies |reward4=50 |name5=3. No Privacy |type5=child |desc5=Find a stick of Dynamite so you can get through the door. Just one piece, what could possibly go wrong? |task5=Find 1 stick of Dynamite |reward5=50 |name6=4. More Dynamite! |type6=child |desc6=Let's try this one again. Find more Dynamite in The Mausoleum |task6=Find 20 sticks of Dynamite |reward6=50 |name7=5. Friendblocked |type7=child |desc7=Well, now you've done it. Nate's friends are taking too long and he won't let you invite yours. See what you can find in the crypt. |task7=Find 30 "Friends" |reward7=50 |name8=6. Ghost Repellant |type8=child |desc8=This is one spooky crypt. See if you can find something to keep the ghosts away. |task8=Find 28 Smelly Cheeses |reward8=50 |name9=7. Everybody Loves Cheese and Crackers |type9=child |desc9=I guess Grandpa Dragon is pretty hungry. Look for some crackers around The Mausoleum to go with all that cheese you found. |task9=Find 32 Ghost Crackers |reward9=50 }} Nate's Island Adventure Location: Island 3 yet to be released Prerequisites: Complete Nate's Mausoleum Adventure and reach Island 3 Arrrange Juice Charged with Batteries Find... Firewood? CurseBusters Three Trials: Sword Fighting Three Trials: Treasure Hunting Three Trials: Thievery Category:Quests